1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test systems, and particularly, to a central processing unit (CPU) test system.
2. Description of Related Art
Some platforms released by INTEL require motherboard manufacturers to set start voltages of CPU sockets on motherboards. Therefore, it is unnecessary to test whether CPU core controllers of the motherboards, supply voltages to the CPU sockets. Other platforms released by INTEL do not require the motherboard manufactures to set start voltages to the CPU sockets. Therefore, it is necessary for the motherboard manufacturers to test whether the CPU core controllers on the motherboards supply voltages to the CPU sockets. When CPUs inserted in the CPU sockets transmit voltage requiring signals to the CPU core controllers, the CPU core controllers output a start voltage to the CPUs through the corresponding CPU sockets. However, during testing, the CPUs are not inserted into the CPU sockets. There is no CPU to transmit a voltage requiring a signal to the CPU core controllers to drive the CPU core controllers to output start voltages to the corresponding CPU sockets, thus there is no way to test whether the CPU core controllers supply start voltages to the corresponding CPU sockets.